Hey Bill! I love you
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: REWRITTEN! Now containing snippets of Bill and Ginny's Life together the First 3 Chapters are one thing because I had Writers block Rating is still the same.
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten out of the shower and had made my way into my bedroom when I was intercepted by Charlie.

"Bill you have to come quick Ginny is outside on the ground unconscious!" He said I ran out side with the towel wrapped tightly around my waist. Ginny regained Consciousness when I reached her.

"Ginny you can't fall asleep okay?" I said as I gently picked her up, I saw the usually green grass shining with crimson blood right where her head had been. "Charlie call a healer."

"Why?"

"Just call for one quick! Ginny can you tell me what happened?" I asked calmly.

"I was flying with Charlie on my own broom by myself and I fell off and hit my head and my wrist." God Damnit! Well Charlie was with her so I guess it was okay but both Mum and Dad work during the summer. Gently I carried her inside and put her on the couch getting a rag to hold on her head. Charlie took over for me so I could go and get dressed

"Billy don't leave me! I'm scared Billy." Ginny said

"Gin, Charlie is right here, he is going to take care of you." _ She'll be fine Charlie is right next to me holding the rag on her head._ I convinced my self turning to put my jeans on.

"BILLY! Don't go!" Ginny called I just finished putting my jeans on.

"Okay Charlie I've got it from here." I said reliving him from holding the old towel on Ginny's head. All of a sudden the Fire in the Kitchen roared and Mum appered out of no where. _ SHIT! Mum had to come home now? Does god hate me today? I'm screwed!_

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEALSEY! WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS MY ONLY DAUGHTER LYING ON THE COUCH WITH HER HEAD BLEEDING? I TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THEM NOT PUT THEM IN DANGER!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum calm down we called a healer and she is on her way, Bill knew what to do. Ginny and I were outside and I was teaching her to fly we were only about 2 feet of the ground when the broom malfunctioned it must have been rigged, so I take full responsibility for what happened to Ginny" Charlie said hanging his head. _ That took guts to confess to Mum, he saved my ass._

"Oh Charlie" Mum said engulfing him in a hug, "That was such a mature thing to do, but you both are still grounded." She said.

"What do you mean BOTH of us?" I said looking at mum.

"You let them go flying, and YOU" She rounded on Charlie "you let Ginny get hurt." Typical Mum, all of a sudden the fire roared and out stepped out none other than Lily Potter.

"Sorry, I'm late I had to assist in surgery and it took longer than expected." She said simply.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry about Frank and Alice, I understand they were close friends of yours." I said.

"They were and I miss them terribly, but the past is the past and I'm thankful that Voldemort is gone." She said and turned to Ginny when the fire roared. A man with round glasses and messy black hair stepped out of the fire place. Lily didn't notice his arrival and kept talking to Ginny, he appeared to be a healer. He went around the couch and stood behind it holding Ginny down so they could give her a numbing agent. The muggle way, with a needle and Ginny does not like needles.

"BILLY! Don't let them hurt me!" Ginny cried out to me. She looked so helpless lying there, I went over to her and she just cried harder. "Billy don't let them put the needle in me Billy! She cried. I looked at Lily for permission to scoop her up in to my arms to make her stop crying. She nodded and held her close to my chest. She buried her head in my t-shirt and sobbed. Her right arm was exposed. Lily took advantage of this and gave her the numbing agent. Ginny cried even harder. After about 5 minutes she stopped crying and looked up at me. "My head stopped hurting." She said looking at me. "How did you do that Billy?" She asked her voice full of innocence. I couldn't tell her the truth and she didn't feel Lily numb her.


	3. Chapter 3

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT! I don't like it." Ginny shouted.

"Alright I'm sorry Gin." I said planting a kiss on her forehead just before the familiar feeling of apparition took me over. James led us over to the children's ward and placed us in a room where I was kicked out. I took a seat on the floor next to a little boy that was the spitting image of James. Except for his eyes.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" he said quietly

"Whatcha playing with there?" I asked

"My puppy" was his answer.

"My names Bill" I said

"Mines Harry" he couldn't have been older then Ron. He was definitely older than Ginny

"Where's your Mummy?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Where's your Daddy?" I asked. He pointed towards the door I had come out of.

"Oh Your James' son?"

"Yeah" He said when a man with short shaggy, black hair came over and Sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Sup" He said to me.

"Not Much, Sup with you"

"Same, I'm Sirius"

"Bill" I replied shaking his hand.

"Who you waitin' for?"

"My sister, my brother was teaching her how to fly, got a cracked skull"

"Ah, I'm waitin for my best mate and Harry's Dad." Our conversation was brought to an end when James came out and said I could go in. Harry stood up with me and followed me into the room.

"Hey, GinGin how ya feeling?"

"Tired. Can we go home Billy?"

"Not right now we need Lily's permission; I have someone I would like you to meet." I said motioning Harry over. "Ginny, this is Harry, his daddy fixed your head." I said

"Hi" Harry said shyly


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mum called me in Egypt telling me that Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort. I don't even know how that was possible he's been dead for 11 years. Dead. Possibly deader than the Mummy in the tomb I just came out of. If that is even possible. I didn't go up to Hogwarts to see her. Even though I wish I had. They couldn't let me take time off even for an emergency."_ My train of thought was interrupted when I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"BILL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" My mother squealed.

"I missed you too Mum." I said hugging her back.

"Bill" Dad said holding his hand out but I pulled him into a hug

"Good to see you Dad" I said

"Percy, still need those glasses?" I greeted my brother

"Just for reading, you look good Bill" He said shaking my hand

"So, when are we"

"seeing the mummies"

"and tombs"

"and jewels?" Fred and George asked

"Soon, still finishing eachothers senences I see."

"All the time"

"Every Moment"

"Of Every Day." I hope that King Tut puts a curse on them. Ron stepped up shyly.

"Ron, look at you last time I saw you were seven years old. How old are you now 13, 14?"

"13" Ron confermed "Ginny is a little touchy tread lightly around her" he advised me.

"Good to know" I said and hugged him. Then a little girl stepped up and wrapped her arms carefully around my waist.

"Relax, GinGin, Mum told me you started Hogwarts, so tell me, what did you think of it?" I asked and she suddenly burst into tears, sobbing into the bottom of my T-shirt.

"WILLIAM WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Mum whispered angerly to me.

"Nothing I just asked her about Hogwarts and she started crying." I said

"Billy it was horrible." She said to me I looked at Fred and George

"Why don't we go back to my house and you can tell me about it." I said to Ginny, who nodded against me. I lifted her into my arms and set her on my shoulders. Dad picked her bag up and I led the way towards my flat.

"Don't drink the water or use It in water balloons, it is terrible." I warned while Mum turned on the faucet.

"It doesn't even work."

"That's because I disconnected the pipe outside, the first time I drank that water I was sick for weeks." Ginny had clung to me ever since I set her down in the house. "Come on I'll give you a tour." I then walked into the middle of the hall. "Kitchen, Bathroom, Living room, Spare Rooms for all of you, and my bedroom. Tour Done!" I said sitting down an armchair. Ginny came and sat on my lap and every one else went to find a bunk.

"So, how was Hogwarts?" I asked and Ginny once again burst into tears.

"Terrible, he made me kill the chickens, write with their blood, he possessed me, tourtured me. He led me down to a chamber and almost killed me." She sobbed into my shirt.

"Who, who did this to you Ginny?" I asked rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." She replied.

"Who is that?"

"V-V-Voldemort." She said and sobbed even harder.

"How did you survive?"

"Harry saved me. He killed the basilisk, he killed Tom Riddle and saved me."

"Harry Potter saved you?"

"Yes, Ron helped." As if on cue Ron wandered into the room and sat on the couch next to the chair I was in.

"What did I do?" Ron said

"Helped Harry save Ginny." I said

"Oh Yeah, that" Ron said Ginny cried her self to sleep on my shoulder, just to wake up screaming 10 minutes later. I had held her letting her sleep. She started crying again

"Every time I go to sleep I see him Billy."

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight. I'll keep you safe" I said and after dinner we all went to bed Ginny and I were the last to go to bed. I climbed in and patted the space next to me. She climbed in and snuggled into my chest.

"Thank you Billy"

"For what?"

"Helping me" and with that her soft breathing was the only sound to be heard in the room

She was there when He jumped me. She fought him off and saved me. She helped me and she cried for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is so short it was hard to write, god I hate writers block!**

* * *

><p>She was there when He jumped me. She fought him off and saved me. She helped me and she cried for me. She loves me, for who I am not what I look like. She is Ginny, my sister. She might not get along with my fiancé Fleur but she can get over it. My head is pounding and I hear somebody shouting. It sounds like Fleur. Slowly my eyes open and I feel somebody's lips on mine.<p>

"Bill, oh Bill" I hear Fleur moan against my lips. I can hear the door to the room open and hear Harry's heavy footfalls.

"Dumbledore's dead." He told the room I sit up and look at him, realizing I am in the hospital wing. I don't believe him until I see someone enter carrying a body. The truth hits me like a punch in the stomach, Ginny buries her head in Harry's chest and he wraps his arms around her. Until he mentioned my name. She hugged me tightly crying in to me, soaking the bandages around my torso with tears. I glance in Fleur's direction she looked distraught and upset but she wasn't crying. She ran a hand though my hair while I rubbed circles on Ginny's back in an effort to calm her down. Harry took over for me and that seemed to help. I fell asleep while watching Harry comfort Ginny. They were made for each other. Or so I thought.


End file.
